


Captured

by schmutzigvogel (kunstvogel)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/schmutzigvogel
Summary: Dick and Lew are captured and kept as POWs in Germany. Dick comforts Lew after a particularly bad round of interrogation.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting really bad at titles. I also don't edit or revise anything anymore, apparently. Please leave a comment- it seems like this fandom is dying.
> 
> Written from a roleplay with mols.

Lew’s head snaps back as a fist connects with his jaw. There’s a crack and he tastes blood. They’re screaming at him in German now, demanding information. He won’t talk and they know it. The U.S. Army was right to make him an intelligence officer- not only is he damn good at what he does, but he’s suffered enough abuse already to not cave in at the pressure of being interrogated. It is strange to be on the receiving end of it, though, as opposed to the one asking the questions.

They force his head up, shouting again, and he spits in the man’s face. For his disobedience he gets a blow to his stomach, and he gasps and coughs when it knocks the air out of him. There’s a stab of pain where he knows his womb is and he hopes they haven’t taken that from him, too. The Germans aren’t cruel enough to take advantage of his Omegan body or subject him to horrific mutilations, but he’s heard stories of what the Japanese do to their Omega POWs, and it’s enough to make his blood run cold.

Eventually they give up, hauling him up by the armpits and dragging him back to his-  _ their _ cell, his cell with Dick, and he sags with relief, desperately wanting his mate. Of course it’s a secret- no one, especially the Germans, can know that they are together, bonded in all ways but with markings and legal recognition.

Lew is dumped onto the floor harshly, and the door slams shut behind him. He coughs and curls up, moaning weakly. Dick is there in a moment, crouching beside Lew and smoothing his hair back, rubbing his neck.

“Lew,” Dick croaks. “What happened?”

Lew pulls himself up into a sitting position, looking up when Dick takes his hand. The Alpha is clearly tired and vaguely ill, but Lew can feel the comfort his mate is offering regardless. He leans up and manages a chaste kiss, his lips trembling. He manages to stand up, favoring his left leg as Dick guides him to the tiny cot. Lew swallows blood and grimaces.

“Knocked out a tooth,” he says once he’s lying down, his voice scraping his raw throat. He’s badly dehydrated. “Hurt my gut.” He rubs his belly, worrying at the pouch below his navel where his womb is. It aches, and he feels a little wet between the legs. He curls closer to Dick, pressing his forehead against the Alpha’s chest and letting out a soft whimper.

“Dick,” he rasps. “I need you.”

“Shhh,” Dick soothes, “I’m here.” He lies down on the cot alongside Lew, wrapping his arms around the Omega. Lew keens and nuzzles into Dick’s neck as the Alpha holds him close, skimming his hands down to find Dick’s hips. He smiles a bit when Dick nuzzles his rough cheek, and he regrets their current state- they are dirty and unshaven, sore and ill. The last time they’d been together it was in the comfort of their tent in England before the drop into Normandy, both of them freshly bathed and their bellies full with a good dinner.

Now their clothes are loose on their depleted frames, Lew’s more so than Dick’s, sallow skin stretched over bone. Hunger is an afterthought. When food is presented they eat mechanically.

Lew whines and kisses Dick’s neck, sucking at the skin anxiously, his fingers fumbling with the fly of Dick’s pants. His stomach aches but he wants it, he needs this right now, the feeling of his mate inside of him.

“Dick, please,” he whines, hands shaking too badly to manage the Alpha’s pants button. “Please.”

“Okay,” Dick whispers, smiling sadly.

Lew trembles as Dick’s hand rubs over his lower belly, slipping under his loose pants to feel him through his shorts. He worries at the wetness he feels there, knowing it likely isn’t slick- he’s too stressed and ill to produce any right now.

Lew whines softly, managing to open Dick’s pants. He cups the Alpha’s sex in his palm and kisses his throat, trying to encourage him. He’s not in heat, not fertile or even aroused at all, but he needs this, he knows he does. Lew bites into Dick’s skin gently, sucking at the spot needily.

“Lew,” Dick says softly, “you’re hurt…”

“Dick,” Lew whines, “Please...it’s not important right now…”

Dick swallows audibly and chokes out a moan as Lew pumps his soft cock slowly, urging him. He turns to kiss Lew’s temple, rolling over so he’s lying on his back, Lew on top of him.

“This way,” he offers as compromise, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lew manages a smile, kissing Dick’s cheek. He pulls his pants down to his knees and takes Dick’s hand, bringing it between his legs. Dick follows his lead, pressing two fingers inside to ease Lew open, his thumb rubbing Lew's soft cock. When he can take three fingers, he pushes Dick’s hand away and carefully slips the Alpha inside. Dick is only half-erect inside of Lew, but he kisses him with passion and urges him to roll his hips, to take the Alpha up inside of him.

It’s not long before they both come, exhausted and sick as they are, and Lew collapses on top of Dick, kissing his jaw fervently as their mess cools between them.

“We’ll get out of here,” Dick croaks, rubbing Lew’s neck gently. “We’ll get out of here and we’ll bond properly.”

Lew hums softly. “Home.”

“Yeah,” Dick agrees. “We’ll go home together.”


End file.
